


Две порции сливок и четыре ложки сахара

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Стиву девятнадцать, когда он впервые приезжает из колледжа на лето домой. Его будит стук в дверь, за которым следуют новости о том, что Баки пропал. Спустя почти пять лет и поездку по всей континентальной Америке в поисках Баки – в толпе, в маленьких городках – Стив находит его в закусочной посредине большого ничего. Только… Это не Баки. Он представляется как Джон, а Стива все так же тянет к нему. Все идеально… До тех пор, пока Джон не находит то, что скрывал от него все это время Стив.





	Две порции сливок и четыре ложки сахара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Creams, Four Sugars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537996) by [heisenfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisenfox/pseuds/heisenfox). 



> Огромное спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3
> 
> Плейлист: [yandex](https://music.yandex.ru/users/secretlytodream/playlists/1001) | [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/secretlytodream/two-creams-four-sugars)

Стиву девятнадцать, когда Баки пропадает. Это происходит летом. Летом все должно быть невинно: бесконечные дни, солнце, песок в волосах, смех. Он должен впервые встретиться с Баки с тех пор, как начался учебный год в колледже. Их первый год поодиночке. Они пообещали, что будут навещать друг друга, но у них так никогда и не получилось: каникулы никогда не совпадали. Стив ждет стука в дверь в ту же секунду, как Баки узнает, что он приехал, хоть он и не добирается до Бруклина раньше трех ночи.

Они все равно должны встретиться, наверстать упущенное время. Он бросает чемодан в комнате, заваливается на диван, ждет неизбежного прихода Баки. Но только вот в следующий момент он просыпается из-за громкого стука в дверь, а времени уже семь утра. Мистер и Миссис Барнс стоят на пороге, спрашивают, с ним ли Баки. Стив отвечает «нет». Они спрашивают, когда он видел Баки последний раз, а Стив отвечает, что он только четыре часа назад домой вернулся, он еще вообще никого не видел. Подумав, он понимает, что Баки так и не ответил на его сообщение о том, что он приехал. Стиву девятнадцать, когда он по-настоящему понимает, что такое страх.

Официально заявить о пропаже человека они могут только через семьдесят два часа, а через семьдесят два дня мистер и миссис Барнс сдаются, решая, что их сын, скорее всего, мертв и похоронен где-то, где они его никогда не найдут. Только через семьдесят две недели Стив, наконец, перестает ждать всю ночь напролет, пока Баки постучится в дверь. Но он не перестает искать.

Он уезжает из Бруклина, больше не может выносить улицы, не может смотреть на переулки, не вспоминая их невинное детство, драки; он даже в бар не может сходить без того, чтобы не вспомнить тепло Баки рядом с ним, когда оба напивались. Черт, да он даже на ступеньки собственного крыльца больше не может зайти без того, чтобы не почувствовать все пять тонн груза осознания того, что могло произойти с Баки. Он ищет его взгляд в толпе в баре, в тени бездомных районов, в лице каждого прохожего. Он никогда не находит Баки.

Так что он уезжает. Единственный плюс того, что его родители умерли, ему теперь не перед кем отвечать. У него всегда был только Баки, а теперь и его не стало. Он сгружает вещи – всю свою жизнь – в машину и уезжает. Он не знает, куда едет, просто мчится, пока полосы на дороге от недосыпа не превращаются в одну смазанную линию. Когда он слишком устает, то останавливается в каком-нибудь сомнительном мотеле, иногда спит прямо в машине под мостом, крепко заперев двери. Он подрабатывает в городах, которые проезжает, чинит крыши в церквях, подстригает школьные футбольные поля, иногда приходится подлатать машину скорой помощи. Он делает все, что может. Деньги есть деньги, а деньги позволяют ему двигаться вперед. Если он останавливается слишком надолго, то сразу вспоминает, почему сбежал.

Он движется на юг, потом на запад, потом на север, снова на юг, берет немного севернее, снова на восток. Он наворачивает круги по стране, проезжает штат за штатом по эдакой спирали, стараясь посетить каждый. На юге ничего не было. Люди по-своему милые, хоть некоторые и зациклились на прошлом. Он знает, каково это, поэтому терпеть не может видеть это в других. Он уезжает из Джорджии на три месяца раньше запланированного, только чтобы избавиться от чувства, что, чем дольше он остается в штате, тем сильнее его засасывает в прошлое вместе с жителями.

Калифорния нравится ему так, как он и представить не мог. Особенно солнце. Он никогда не знал, каким бывает солнечный день без повышенной влажности, но кристально чистое небо Калифорнийского побережья греет ему душу, почти так же радостно и беззаботно, как сам Баки. Он чувствует надежду, которую не чувствовал с тех пор, как последний раз Баки смеялся над чем-то, что сказал Стив, щурясь, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам от веселья. Горы тянутся так высоко, что вершины, кажется, касаются дверей в рай; озера и водохранилища блестят в солнечном свете, а глухой шум океана заставляет его почувствовать себя одновременно совершенно крохотным и неимоверно важным. Он остается в Калифорнии на два года дольше запланированного, убеждая себя, что просто хочет не спеша рассмотреть все западное побережье. В последнюю ночь он стоит под звездным небом в роще красного дерева в Северной Калифорнии, удивляясь красоте вокруг. Он не молится – перестал молиться, когда родители погибли, – но ему кажется, что он начал понимать, что такое вера.

Великие Озера не так уж плохи: он наслаждается тишиной рано по утрам. Люди кое-где прохладны, но Стив не против. Деньги у них такие же хорошие, как и везде, так что ему не на что обижаться. Он ездит из города в город, работает электриком, на лесном складе, в доке, на кухне. Ничего постоянного, ведь в этом вся суть. Он уезжает из города еще до того, как его узнают по-настоящему. До того, как начинаются серьезные вопросы, на которые он еще не готов ответить. Его разъезды по среднему западу длятся два года, когда, наконец, случается что-то интересное. Он в пути уже четыре года и девять месяцев; он почти не помнит голос Баки, когда в дороге тот ныл, что ему нужно в туалет. Он почти забывает, как Баки сидел, закинув ноги на приборную панель; едва вздрагивает, все еще чувствуя запах Баки на пассажирском сиденье, когда опускает стекло в жаркий день.

Все та же скорость, те же деньги, стиль жизни тот же, пока он однажды не заезжает в городишко и не находит постоянную работу по починке скамеек на школьном стадионе. У него уйдет как минимум три месяца, чтобы закончить ремонт. Он не решается сразу. Обычно он не соглашался на работу, занимающую более двух недель, но оплата хорошая, больше, чем он заработал за последние четыре месяца вместе взятые. Он качает головой, прогоняя желание просто помчать на следующую точку на карте, жмет руки с заказчиком, называя имя и ставя подпись в нужном месте. Прошло уже четыре года, двести семьдесят пять дней и одиннадцать часов с тех пор, как Баки пропал. Дыра в груди не кажется уже такой большой, и Стив думает - может, во всем виноваты бесконечные просторы среднего запада, от которых он чувствует себя таким маленьким.

Строительная работа нудная и рутинная, но именно такую Стив и любит. Он проводит дни под солнцем, слушая радиостанцию классического рока, подпевая тем песням, которые Баки ненавидел, и улыбается. Ряд за рядом он выкладывает скамейки, проверяя и перепроверяя свою работу. Он заканчивает почти половину уже в первый месяц. Помимо работы он старается держаться подальше от жизни в городе: если он нарушает одно правило, задерживаясь в городе дольше обычного, это не значит, что можно нарушить все.

Он все еще не может даже думать о том, чтобы ответить на вопросы, которые так любят задавать жители похожих городишек, не может подготовиться к жалости, которую увидит, когда они услышат его историю любви и дружбы. Так что он находит мотель, где можно платить наличкой на несколько недель вперед, и оплачивает комнату на три месяца. Чаще всего он заказывает еду, стороной обходит популярные места в городе. Когда ему скучно, он читает какую-нибудь из тех пятнадцати книг, что захватил из дома, стараясь не обращать внимания на криво написанные имена на форзаце, на то, как его имя и имя Баки, казалось, так подходят друг другу. Как и они сами. Очень редко он рисует: лицо в профиль, чья-то спина, изгиб плеч под свободной рубашкой. Он никогда не рисует лицо детально, потому что оно - всегда одного и того же человека. Он всегда рисует Баки.

Он выполняет три четверти работы, когда налетает ураган и сносит половину сделанного. По сравнению с остальным городом ему еще повезло: почти все магазины разрушены подчистую, нетронутыми остались только несколько рядов домов, школа и здание городского управления. Его заверили, что заплатят за добавленную работу и дадут бонус сверху за то, что придется спасать то, что осталось. Он оплачивает комнату в мотеле еще на два месяца. Наниматель предлагают купить ему пива в качестве сочувствия, Стив соглашается, но только потому, что чувствует себя как-то по-особенному неправильно, заказывая в номер даже алкоголь. Они идут в закусочную в центре города, сразу садятся за барную стойку в самом углу. Он пьет уже третье пиво, когда, наконец, осматривается.

Первое, что он замечает, это то, что на лицевой стене уже заменили окно. По крайней мере, люди в этом городе не унывают. Слева за столом сидит пара, едят завтрак на ужин, за другим столом семья из четырех человек заказали целый шведский стол, а в углу напротив Стива сидит одинокий мужчина. Стив уже почти отворачивается перед тем, как замечает его. Он сидит к Стиву спиной, понурив плечи, и кажется, что в кофейной чашке он ищет какую-то высшую мудрость.

Что-то в фигуре этого парня, в том, как рубашка натянута на широких плечах, какого цвета его волосы, не отпускает Стива. Он даже не понимает, когда встает и направляется к столу. В этот самый момент парень поднимает взгляд. Стив останавливается так резко, что коленки подкашиваются, и он чуть не падает, споткнувшись. Последний раз он видел его пять лет назад, но Стив узнает это лицо где угодно. Он искал это лицо в каждом штате, который проезжал, даже не осознавая этого. Он посещал все главные достопримечательности в надежде заметить это лицо в толпе, испуганное и потерянное. В лучшие ночи ему снилось это лицо, то, как оно бы выглядело над его собственным.

Человек в углу – Баки, подсказывает сознание – сразу подхватывает его. У него большие, теплые руки, крепко держат Стива за грудь и спину; Стив сразу вспоминает, как эти руки трепетно касались дрожащей плоти, сразу вспоминает вес другого тела над своим. Стив чувствует его дыхание на лице.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он прямо над ухом, обнимая Стива за талию. От него пахнет кофе, резким чистящим средством, совсем немного табаком. Он теплее, чем любой день, который Стив провел в Калифорнии. Он аккуратно подводит Стива к столу, за которым сидел, усаживает на сиденье и пододвигает свой недопитый кофе.

\- Пей, приятель, мне кажется, ты немного перебрал, - говорит он. У него теплый взгляд, немного насмешливый даже, несмотря на мрачное худое лицо. Стив помнит это лицо другим, не таким худым, не таким грустным. Но морщинки в уголках глаз и тон голоса именно такие, какие остались в памяти с тех пор, как они в последний раз виделись. Он изменился, совсем незаметно, но изменился. Так, как и можно было бы ожидать после нескольких лет, проведенных отдельно. Старше, мрачнее, свободнее. – Меня, кстати, Джон зовут.

Наконец, Стив реагирует, узнавая человека перед собой. На кончике языке миллион вопросов, ни один из которых он не может задать. Он хочет спросить, почему тот зовет себя Джон, хочет знать, откуда он думает он родом, хочет знать, чувствует ли он глубоко в душе, что здесь ему не место, узнал ли он Стива на каком-то инстинктивном, почти животном, уровне. Но вместо этого он говорит:

\- А меня Стив.

Он делает глоток кофе, удивляясь сразу, что именно так он его и пьет обычно – с двойной порцией сливок и четырьмя ложками сахара. Баки свой всегда пил черным, но иногда, думая, что Стив не видит, делал пару глотков из его кружки. Они всегда шутили о том, что на вкус Баки такой кофе был уж слишком замудренным, и о том, что когда-нибудь Стив пожалеет обо всем съеденном сахаре. Стив хорошо скрывает свое удивление, молча делает еще один глоток; он замечает, что парень, с которым он пришел в закусочную, даже не понял, что Стив отошел, пьет четвертую кружку пива и все так же продолжает о чем-то рассказывать. Он не знает, что делать, не уверен, убьет ли его еще один взгляд на Баки, или случится чего еще хуже, так что он таращится на кофе, наблюдает, как жидкость кружится в чашке, делает еще глоток. Он все-таки находит в себе храбрость поднять глаза.

«Джон» вскидывает бровь и широко улыбается; внутри Стива что-то ломается, потому что именно так Баки улыбнулся ему, когда они впервые вывалились из кровати, и у обоих засосов было больше, чем надето одежды. Улыбка эта одновременно ослепляющая, чистая, привлекательная. Она – обещание опасности и беды, шепот любви и защищенности. Стив все еще погружен в это непрошенное воспоминание, когда «Джон» начинает говорить:

\- Ты нечасто пьешь? Ну, пиво тут не самое плохое, но оно уж точно не настолько крепкое, чтобы ты вот так спотыкался после всего трех кружек. Я не подслушивал, ничего такого. Просто… закусочная не очень большая, все слышно.

Стив несмело пожимает плечами, пытается улыбнуться, говорит:

\- Не можем же мы все вот так загадочно сидеть в темном углу. Надо же кому-то быть городским идиотом. - Баки смеется, глубоко, не сдерживаясь. Стив думает, что у него даже смех точно такой же. – Спасибо за помощь. И за кофе, - еле добавляет он, попутно думая, что собственный голос даже на себя не похож. Он еще раз улыбается, и хоть эта улыбка кажется ему фальшивой, для «Джона» она вполне себе искренняя, потому что тот ослепляюще улыбается в ответ.

\- Без проблем, старик, - отзывается он. – Надеюсь, кофе понравился. Я в последнее время сахара добавляю больше, не знаю, почему. Обычно пью черный.

Стив так и замирает, улыбаясь, а Баки указывает проходящей официантке, чтобы добавила Стиву кофе.

\- Что ж, Стив. Ясно, что в городе ты новенький, я тебя раньше никогда не видел.

Стив кивает, фокусируя все внимание на том, чтобы добавить сахара в свежий кофе, между делом обдумывая, как можно ответить на это, не напугав Баки.

\- Вроде того. Я ремонтирую скамейки на стадионе. Планировал закончить за три месяца и ехать дальше, но у погоды были другие планы.

\- А, так ты и есть тот парень, - говорит Баки, отпивая собственный кофе. – Я видел тебя за пару дней до урагана, ты работал на стадионе. Думал подойти поздороваться, но не был уверен, что ты оценишь: ты весь такой мокрый и без майки, а я пытаюсь подкатить, - добавляет он, подмигивая.

Стив чувствует, как лицо и шея заливаются румянцем от странной смеси стыда, вины и возбуждения. Сказано было стопроцентно в стиле Баки, собственно, какой и была сама идея подкатить к кому-нибудь без рубашки и мокрому: впервые Баки признался Стиву, чего хотел, когда они только закончили пробежку и лежали на траве, глазея на голубое небо над городом.

\- Я бы не возражал, - бормочет Стив. На самом деле он бы, скорее всего, просто-напросто с этой скамейки свалился бы. Мало того, что Стив, наконец, нашел Баки, так тот еще и понятия не имел, кто такой Стив. А вишенкой на этом торте было то, что Стив ему все равно нравился. Чувство вины переполняло; что же он за человек такой, что был готов флиртовать с этим парнем – с этим «Джоном» - вместо того, чтобы признаться и рассказать правду?

Он решает затолкать эту вину куда подальше, стукается кружкой о кружку «Джона», которую тот протягивает, и они оба смеются. Стив допивает кофе одним большим глотком, уже готовит оправдание, что надо бы идти домой, чтобы пережить всю эту панику, дело к которой так и несется. Но, как и раньше, когда «Джон» был Баки, Стив не успевает ничего сделать.

\- Что ж, теперь, после кофе и когда я знаю, что ты не против, что ты скажешь на то, чтобы мы пропустили все остальное и сразу пошли на ужин? Например, в пятницу в семь? Не волнуйся, недалеко есть городишко, там готовят отличные стейки, и тебе не придется показываться со мной там, где люди тебя знают.

Стив соглашается, даже не обдумав, говорит Баки, где остановился, настаивает на том, чтобы оставить чаевые, потому что технически украл у него кофе. Они улыбаются друг другу: эти улыбки куда более застенчивы и нерешительны, чем те откровенные, даже бросающие вызов, всего десять минут назад. Но они такие же искренние. Стив, не зная, что еще делать, сует левую руку в карман, а правой поправляет волосы. Он всегда так делал, когда нервничал, а Баки всегда подшучивал над ним из-за этой привычки.

«Джон», как оказалось, тоже так делает: он смеется, и от этого смеха вся нервозность куда-то улетучивается.

\- Не надо нервничать, Стив. Ты мне очень нравишься, очевидно, что ты и во мне что-то нашел, - он берет телефон Стива, вбивает свой номер, быстро отдает обратно. Стив ужасно благодарен, что на рабочем столе у него больше не стоит их фотография. – Я заеду за тобой в пятницу вечером, ты просто жди меня хотя бы вполовину такой же красивый, как сейчас. – А потом он наклоняется и целует Стива в щеку. Все происходит так быстро, будто Баки боится, что Стив будет против. Будто между ними не было ничего куда более интимного. Через мгновение он вспоминает, что Баки - на самом деле не Баки.

Когда он понимает, что произошло, «Джон» уже открывает дверь и оглядывается через плечо: они встречаются взглядами, Баки подмигивает и поднимает руку, прощаясь. Стив уверен, что сидит красный, как рак, но ему удается помахать рукой в ответ. Он вдруг вспоминает, что вообще-то пришел сюда с кем-то, подскакивает, чтобы попрощаться, и идет в мотель. Стоит ему закрыть за собой дверь, как слезы обжигают щеки. Он пять лет бегал от прошлого, пять долгих жалких лет он бегал от потерь, от воспоминаний. Он пять лет оплакивал того единственного, кого любил, единственного человека, с которым был, единственного, кто, несмотря ни на что, должен был оставаться с ним до самого конца.

Он стягивает с себя одежду, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться и стереть запах, который оставил Баки. Ему кажется, что он окутан им, и если он не избавится от него сейчас, то никогда не сможет, забудет, как пах его Баки, забудет, что чувствовал со своим Баки, забудет, каким был именно его Баки. Рука замирает над татуировкой, сделанной в первом городе, в котором он оказался, покинув Бруклин. Простой символ щита со звездой в центре, логотип, нарисованный на стене ресторана, в котором они впервые поцеловались. Ничего сложного, можно легко соврать, что это простая прихоть молодости, если кто-нибудь спросит. Но для него этого достаточно, чтобы сохранить самые лучшие воспоминания о Баки рядом. Достаточно, чтобы помнить: когда-то он любил и был любим.

Теперь же татуировка напоминает о том, что он нашел человека, которого любил, только ради того, чтобы тот не узнал его. У этого человека другое имя, он улыбается Стиву его самой любимой улыбкой, и Стив вдруг понимает, что все уже не так. Он начинает царапать татуировку, вдавливая пальцы. Он теперь жалеет, что вообще ее сделал. Жалеет, что остановился в этом городе, что пошел в эту закусочную, что согласился на свидание.

Потому что, что бы он ни видел, что бы он ни знал, что бы он ни чувствовал… Баки уже не такой, как раньше. Теперь это Джон, это все, что он знает. Стив не имеет права пытаться заставить его вспомнить свою жизнь, что произошло, как он тут очутился. Вздыхая и хмурясь, он перестает тереть кожу, забирается в постель в надежде, что во сне он отправится куда-нибудь, где чувство вины отпустит, надежда пропадет и всего будет… меньше. Он быстро проваливается в сон, находя временное спокойствие.

*

«Временное», как оказалось, ключевое слово, потому что Стив хоть и просыпается десять часов спустя, воспоминание о Баки все еще такое же свежее. Будто он вообще не ложился, будто все еще чувствует, слышит, ощущает Баки рядом. Запах витает в комнате, исходит от кучи одежды, в которой Стив был вчера: терпкий стиральный порошок и табак, легкий аромат кофе. Все неправильно, совсем не похоже на его Баки, и, тем не менее, все абсолютно так, как и должно быть.

В голове все еще четко звучат слова: «Меня, кстати, Джон зовут». Голос кажется далеким, похожим на тот, который он всегда любил, а теперь он другой, новый и незнакомый одновременно. Все тело горит от прикосновений прошлого вечера: грудь, живот, поясница, талия, щека. От этих призрачных ощущений: рук, легкого толчка, нежного поцелуя. Прикосновений, оставленных когда-то тем же самым человеком, и все-таки… кем-то другим. Баки везде, и одновременно его нигде нет. В конце концов, он даже не Баки на самом деле.

Стив лежит, кажется, несколько часов, но часы показывают, что прошло всего несколько минут. В воскресенье ему не надо вставать рано, идти работать на стадион, ему не надо молиться о том, чтобы не столкнуться с Баки и не передумать в итоге о свидании. Или о том, что не от него зависит, вспомнит ли его Баки. Он весь день может провести в своей комнате, может заказать еды, притвориться, что за дверью не существует того мира, где его лучший друг – любовь всей его жизни – разгуливает так, будто он не оставил после себя зияющую дыру в Стиве там, где должен был находиться последние пять лет. Он может включить телевизор, включить радио, чтобы заглушить этот шум, усмирить голоса в голове; он может притвориться, что он в порядке, и может дать слабину, пока никто не видит.

В углу комнаты стоит коробка, которая со Стивом везде и всегда; открывает он ее – да даже просто прикасается – невероятно аккуратно, и почти всегда Стив вообще забывает, что взял ее с собой. Но в это утро, окутанное ароматом Баки, тонущее в свежих видениях человека, которым тот стал, эта коробка напоминает тикающую бомбу. Кажется, что с каждой проходящей минутой она становится больше, громче, и, в конце концов, Стив подходит к ней, будто притянутый неведомой силой.

Он аккуратно открывает замок, поднимает крышку, смотрит на содержимое. Школьная куртка Баки. Несколько поляроидов. Меню из ресторана, где прошло их первое свидание. Маленькие сувениры, собранные Стивом за годы. Баки всегда говорил, что глупости все это, а Стив никогда не признавался Баки, что видел, как тот всегда заглядывал в коробку, когда приходил в гости. Никогда не признавался, что навсегда запомнил выражение лица Баки, когда тот рассматривал содержимое.

Теперь была очередь Стива: выглядеть вот так, аккуратно проводить пальцем по фотокарточкам, взять в руки куртку и зарыться лицом в ткань, вдыхая запахи их обоих, едва уловимые нотки любимого одеколона Баки, свой собственный странный запах: смесь мускуса и лосьона после бритья. Он помнит тот день, когда Баки отдал ему куртку, помнит, как на него смотрели, когда Стив однажды надел ее, помнит, как кто-то прошипел оскорбление ему в спину, помнит, как оттаскивал Баки от какого-то парня из футбольной команды, помнит кровь – Баки и чью-то чужую – стекающую с костяшек пальцев. На рукаве до сих пор остались следы крови, когда Стив пытался вытереть Баки лицо; шрам все еще виден над бровью, даже на лице этого «Джона».

Когда Стив, наконец, опускает куртку, то замечает мокрые следы на воротнике. Он даже не заметил, что плачет, но совсем не удивлен. В тот самый день, когда на куртке появились следы крови, Баки впервые сказал: «Я люблю тебя». Стив не сразу ответил, и Баки понимал его нерешительность, страх, который не отпускал Стива: полюбить кого-то, чтобы потерять. Сейчас даже смешно; Стив сдался, полюбил Баки, и все равно потерял. Стив мотает головой, аккуратно сворачивает куртку и кладет обратно в коробку, тихо закрывая крышку и замок. Какой толк жить в воспоминаниях, решает он, особенно, когда Баки – вон там, и спустя все эти годы до него можно дотянуться. Он потерял и нашел его.

Распрямив плечи, Стив собирает вчерашнюю одежду, всю остальную, которую надевал за последнюю неделю, и запихивает все в сумку. Он быстро роется в комоде, понимая, что одежду ему и правда стоит постирать. Этим только легче оправдать незапланированную поездку в соседний город, чтобы воспользоваться прачечной. А если он еще и сможет найти бар, где точно не встретит Баки, то это только бонус. Он быстро осматривает комнату, чтобы ничего не забыть, берет бумажник и ключи. В такие моменты он радуется, что не взял байк отца, а предпочел старенький универсал матери. Иногда он скучает по такой близкой дороге под ногами, по ощущению ветра, бьющего в лицо, но больше всего он рад, что машина представляет собой четыре прочные стены, которых у него нет из-за постоянных переездов с места на место.

Он швыряет сумку на пассажирское сидение, легко проскальзывает за руль. Поворачивает ключ в зажигании, и радио сразу включается, играя какую-то песню с его айпода. Он с грустью понимает, что это одна из любимых песен Баки, мелодия Джони Митчелл, низкий голос, поющий о душевной боли и страданиях. Стив раньше всегда смеялся над Баки из-за его музыкального вкуса, пока, наконец, не начал понимать слова песен, пропитанные болью и муками всего мира, и, тем не менее, автору как-то удавалось превратить их в восторженную красоту, к которой, Стив уверен, никто другой даже близко не смог подобраться. Он уверен, что Баки всегда именно это и пытался сказать. Как же, должно быть, иронично, что Стив понял это, только когда Баки пропал.

Следующий город находится всего в нескольких минутах езды - городишка даже, едва больше того, в котором остановился Стив. Но, по крайней мере, прачечная тут лучше и современнее. И очень кстати, решает Стив, что прямо через дорогу стоит бар. Он закидывает одежду в машинки, темное – отдельно, светлое – отдельно, платит смотрителю, чтобы тот приглядел за его вещами, хотя знает, никому не нужны его старые одежки, и сообщает, что будет в баре. Он проверяет бумажник, считает купюры, решает, что может позволить себе пару кружек пива. В баре не очень много людей: еще даже не вечер, и Стив садится за столик в углу, давая знак бармену, чтобы ему налили фирменного пива.

В следующий момент он уже не может четко говорить, в глазах все плывет, а какой-то незнакомец что-то пытается сказать ему про его одежду. У него уходит куда больше времени, чем позволяет признать его гордость, чтобы понять: это смотритель из прачечной. У него перерыв, и он пытается сказать Стиву, что его одежда уже два часа как постирана. Стиву не удается ему ничего ответить, у него с трудом получается сидеть ровно, и парень просто качает головой. В какой-то момент бармен находит его телефон, и Стив слышит, как девушка произносит что-то вроде «его надо забрать». Он пытается возразить, но не уверен, что в самом деле что-то произнес.

Кажется, он только моргнуть успевает, когда чувствует, как кто-то поднимает его лицо со столешницы, обнимает за талию и вытаскивает из бара. Этот же некто бормочет что-то про то, всегда ли придется ловить его, а потом его аккуратно усаживают на пассажирское сидение. Он прикладывается головой к стеклу, и загадочный незнакомец исчезает за дверьми прачечной, возвращается с чистой одеждой Стива.

Некто, кто спас его, бросает сумку на заднее сиденье и садится за руль, заводит двигатель и выезжает из города. Наверное, они сделали какой-то большой крюк, потому что, когда Стив просыпается, он почти трезв, по крайней мере, понимает, где находится. Первым он замечает окутывающий его запах. Вместо бара это привычный запах порошка, чистый и резкий, легкий аромат табака и кофе.

\- Баки? – бормочет он.

\- Хм? Стив, это Джон. Бармен позвонила мне, сказала, что мой номер – единственный в твоем телефоне.

Стив вдруг резко вспоминает, что Баки – это не Баки. Вспоминает, почему вообще поехал стирать одежду. Вспоминает, почему напился. Он с благодарностью понимает, что машина затормозила прямо возле его мотеля, и он быстро открывает дверцу, наклоняется и блюет прямо на асфальт. Его выворачивает, пока в животе не становится пусто, пока ему не становится больно даже просто дышать от того, как крутит ребра, пока голова не начинает кружиться. Баки выбежал из машины, поглаживает Стива по спине, одновременно нежно и твердо.

Он болтает себе под нос, что Стив в порядке, «расслабься», что он «здесь, рядом». От этих слов внутри все скручивает спазмом, а Баки и не знает, из-за чего. Вместо того чтобы отойти, он продолжает гладить Стива по спине, надавливая сильнее, а его бормотание превращается в нежный шепот. Когда Стив, наконец, выблевывает все содержимое желудка, Баки аккуратно поднимает его на ноги, более того, подхватывает, как невесту, и несет к двери. С изяществом, которого Стив не видел с тех пор, как Баки в буквальном смысле слова выбили с футбольного поля, тому удается открыть замок, пнуть дверь и пройти в номер, все так же держа Стива на руках, прежде чем дверь за ним закрывается.

Он подходит к кровати и укладывает Стива, возвращается за сумкой с одеждой, запирает машину. Положив все на свои места, он набирает воды в стакан для Стива, оставляет его на тумбочке возле кровати. Стив вжимается в подушку, рыча и постанывая одновременно, и Баки почти добродушно улыбается.

\- Стив, я пойду, хорошо? Надо забрать машину. Ты поспи, - он мешкает, но потом подтыкает одеяло, целует Стива в мокрый от пота лоб, замирает перед тем, как убрать волосы с влажной кожи. – Просто поспи, Стив.

Стив открывает глаза в тот момент, когда Баки выходит из номера. Он думает, станет ли все теперь лучше или хуже в пятницу. Но он проваливается в сон до того, как может прийти к какому-то выводу.

*

Следующие несколько дней проносятся незаметно, но Стиву трудно не думать о случившемся. Он возвращается к работе на стадионе, потому что объемы предстоящей работы куда больше, чем он ожидал: чтобы спасти остатки выполненного, ему придется сделать столько же, сколько чтобы закончить стадион. Мозг сам подсказывает, что это лишь повод подольше задержаться в городе, чтобы помочь Баки вспомнить. Но что-то внутри не перестает напоминать Стиву, что, если бы Баки и собирался вспомнить его, это бы уже случилось. Так что Стив работает, вкладывая все непонимание и злость в удары молотком. Работает он неравномерно, без какого-либо ритма, и кажется, что сердце у него бьется точно так же: быстро, сильно, задыхаясь в попытке найти свою скорость. Только в среду он позволяет себе получше вспомнить выходные, все упущенные из-за стыда детали.

Спустя три дня он, наконец, разделяет всю свою работу на три большие кучи: то, что еще можно спасти, то, что можно спасти потенциально, и просто мусор. Он фокусируется на второй куче, позволяя мыслям идти своим чередом; у него уже просто не осталось сил сопротивляться воспоминаниям, хоть это и обрывки и вспышки того, что, он даже не уверен, случилось в выходные. Слишком похоже на его прошлое, а не на настоящее. Он помнит, как отправился в прачечную: чистая одежда в шкафу - лишнее доказательство тому, что это воспоминание реально. Помнит, как пошел потом в бар через дорогу, чтобы проветриться: вдруг опустевший бумажник тоже говорит о том, что так оно и было. А вот дальше все, как в тумане.

Он на девяносто семь процентов уверен, что ему не привиделось, как за ним пришел Баки после того, как бармен позвонила ему. Он уж точно помнит, что именно Баки гладил его по спине, пока он выблевывал содержимое желудка, свесившись из машины. Только вот как-то соединить эти воспоминания сложно. Стив думает, что это можно списать на количество алкоголя в крови и на тот факт, что он, скорее всего, отрубился за те пять минут, пока они ехали из одного города в другой.

Он не уверен, что беспокоит его больше – что это вспоминание практически точная копия того раза, когда он впервые напился и Баки пришлось вести его домой, или то, что Баки (нет, теперь это Джон) видел, какое он на самом деле грустное подобие человека. Он видел его пьяным, и Стив старается не становиться таким. Особенно с тех пор, как Баки пропал. Потому что, когда он пьян, то вспоминает тело Баки под своим собственным. Он помнит резкий запах его одеколона, слышит глубокий заливистый смех, может почти дотянуться и зарыться пальцами в каштановые волосы, провести рукой по щеке. Когда он пьян, Стив теряет над собой контроль.

Он знает, Баки был там. Воспоминания не врут. Он только пытается вспомнить, не наговорил ли чего лишнего, не оттолкнул ли этим Баки. Стив пока не до конца понял, каким образом из машины, где его выворачивало на дорогу, он переместился под одеяло, не помнит, как обувь оказалась аккуратно поставленной у двери, не помнит, как убрал вчерашний беспорядок, хотя уборщицу он и не вызывал. Когда он проснулся, достаточно трезвый, чтобы это заметить, вся чистая одежда была убрана в комод, а сам он не был одет в провонявшие пивом и запахом рвоты вещи. На нем были спортивные штаны, которые ему не принадлежали, и его собственная белая постиранная футболка.

Стив одновременно возбуждается и бесится от одной мысли, что Баки проделал все это, пока Стив был настолько пьян, что не видел ничего перед собой. Каким-то образом Баки вспомнил, как Стив сворачивал одежду, знал, в какой ящик что положить, вспомнил, что обувь Стив всегда оставляет у двери. В комнате не было ни намека на то, как Стив делал все это, что означало, что Баки подсознательно что-то помнил. Для Стива это было лучиком надежды, что Баки, его Баки, все еще был где-то внутри Джона. И тем не менее… Стив не мог не злиться на Баки за то, что тот так легко вспоминал такие мелочи, но не мог вспомнить его.

За прошедшие годы, с самого момента исчезновения Баки, Стив остался прежним, специально стараясь не изменять ничего в своей внешности, что он мог контролировать. Он никогда не отращивал бороду, никогда не менял стрижку, одевался одинаково. Он прибавил в росте, подкачал мышцы, совсем немного изменился с тех пор, как они с Баки последний раз разговаривали по видеочату. Но это была единственная ощутимая разница. И еще его глаза. В день, когда он покинул Бруклин, миссис Барнс сказала ему: «У тебя слишком грустные глаза для такого молодого человека. Я каждый день скучаю по Джеймсу, и буду всю жизнь скучать. И ты будешь. Но я думаю, мы оба знаем, что он не хотел бы, чтобы ты грустил. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты нашел способ жить дальше».

Стив так старался оставаться тем же парнем, хотя бы внешне, без надежды надеясь, что однажды он найдет Баки и тот сразу его узнает. И теперь он нашел его, а Баки помнит только то, как Стив пьет кофе и куда убирает рубашки. Он знает, что нелогично злиться на Баки, знает, что должна быть причина, почему Баки все забыл. Знает, что не все так просто, как желание вспомнить. Это не кино, где все возвращается от одного слова или жеста, может быть, поцелуя, как у диснеевских принцесс, наконец, нашедщих свой счастливый конец. Не все так просто. Он злится, потому происходящее находится где-то посредине между черным и белым, где существует весь остальной мир. Может, когда-нибудь все встанет на свои места, а может, и нет. Он думает, так можно сказать о жизни в целом. Нет гарантий того, что счастье найдет тебя, только возможность попытаться. 

Стив настолько погружен в мысли, что, разбирая обломки досок, даже не замечает, как неподалеку останавливается машина. Он не включил музыку сегодня, ему кажется, что он просто не выдержит, если к неутихающему шуму в голове добавятся еще какие-то звуки; слышит только собственное рваное дыхание, стук и хруст дерева, ломающегося в руках. Он не слышит шаги по пыли беговой дорожки. Он пытается разъединить две доски, им самим намертво сколоченные гвоздями, которые, кажется, от воды пострадали куда сильнее, чем должны были за такое короткое время. Он хотя бы не успел покрыть все дерево защитным средством. На этот раз он решает сделать это по-другому.

Он уже почти разломал обломки, когда слышит чей-то кашель: так неожиданно, что сердце чуть из груди не выпрыгивает. Он медленно поворачивается, с тревогой понимая, что сейчас увидит Баки, и с облегчением понимает, что ошибся. А когда волна облегчения сходит, он ругает сам себя. Баки, может, и не совсем в себе сейчас, но это не означает, что в нем ничего не осталось от прежнего Баки. А это означает, что Стив должен приглядывать за ним, оберегать, не сводить с него глаз. И все равно он чуть ли не всем телом ощущает облегчение, а человек – его босс, Ричард – едва сдерживает смех.

\- Черт, парень, не знаю, кого ты ждал, но рад, что я не он, - говорит он со сдерживаемым весельем в голосе. Он быстро осматривается, подходит к куче дерева, исследуя. – Похоже, ты задержишься, да?

Стив стягивает кожаные перчатки, стирает рукой пот со лба.

\- Похоже на то. - Он молча открывает кулер, спрятанный под одной из уцелевших скамеек, подает одну колу Ричарду. – Город не самый плохой, чтобы застрять тут. К тому же, если меня будут преследовать такие неудачи, я, по крайней мере, могу рассчитывать на то, что вы мне купите пива в закусочной в знак сочувствия, - шутит он, вспоминая их не совсем удавшийся вечер несколько дней назад. 

Ричард открывает колу, делает глоток, кивает.

\- Ты прав насчет того, что место не самое плохое, но, парень, я должен признать, что мне не очень нравится то, что ты здесь застрял. Городишка совсем маленький, все друг друга знают. Все дети в школе знают, что их родители тоже вместе учились… Мне просто кажется… у тебя есть талант. Одному богу известно, что еще ты умеешь. Зачем оставаться здесь, если ты можешь заниматься чем угодно?

Стив поражен тем, насколько серьезный характер приобрел их разговор, особенно учитывая то, что до этого момента Ричард не особенно-то и хотел разговаривать. Даже в закусочной он больше уделял внимание приятелю-владельцу заведения. Но Стиву ли жаловаться, когда он сам сбежал сразу же, как заметил Баки. И все равно он не думал, что Ричард вот так волнуется о каком-то разнорабочем. 

\- Долгая история, Ричард, - в итоге отвечает он. – Долгая история, а сюда я добирался еще дольше. Но… мне кажется, я нашел что-то, ради чего стоит остаться. По крайней мере, пока.

\- А это что-то случайно не является кем-то?

Стив краснеет, несмело пожимает плечом.

\- Может быть.

Ричард улыбается, медленно, легко, и Стив краснеет еще сильнее.

\- Если этот тот парень, Джон, с которым ты разговаривал на прошлой неделе в закусочной, то я рад. Он приехал сюда пару лет назад, ни гроша за душой, никаких вещей, кроме тех, что были на нем. Ни с кем не разговаривал, принимал только еду, если предлагали. В конце концов, мы списали все на то, что он просто замкнутый. Было понятно, что парень через многое прошел, так что мы не давили. Здоровается со всеми, работает в автомастерской, но ни с кем так и не сдружился, – Ричард замолкает, делает еще глоток колы. – Если достучишься до него, то я рад за вас обоих. Черт, вы слишком молоды, чтобы вести себя так, будто мир на самом деле именно такой, каким его описал Холден Колфилд. 

Стив вскидывает бровь при упоминании «Пропасти», а Ричард смеется. 

\- Что? Я, между прочим, закончил школу, даже пару книжек прочитал, - он допивает колу, бросает банку в корзину, машет рукой в знак прощания и возвращается к машине. – Не перетрудись, парень. У тебя еще куча времени! - кричит он через плечо.

Стив машет рукой в ответ, натягивает перчатки и возвращается к работе. Он думает над тем, что сказал Ричард, понимает, что уже все решил: так или иначе, он намерен довести до конца то, что происходит у них с Баки. Уже не важно, останется ли он с Джоном, или все-таки есть шанс помочь Баки выкарабкаться из собственного сознания. Главное, что он в безопасности, что он жив, что он настоящий. Похоже, что Баки, даже будучи Джоном, так ни с кем и не сблизился с тех пор, как пропал. Стив никак не может решить, что же значит то, что Баки выбрал именно его, даже спустя все эти годы. Что-то до боли напоминающее надежду зарождается в сердце Стива, и остаток дня ему трудно сосредоточиться на работе. Когда рабочие часы официально заканчиваются – хоть ему и не надо отмечаться, ему платят за восьмичасовой рабочий день, – он убирает инструменты и мчится в мотель, в дороге доставая телефон.

Когда он начинает набирать текст, рука дрожит, но ему все равно. Он отправляет короткое сообщение Джону, спрашивая, не хочет ли тот встретиться и выпить кофе или поужинать. Как он и ожидал, телефон начинает звонить всего пару мгновений спустя.

\- Алло? – отвечает он, стараясь звучать равнодушно.

Голос у Джона полон веселья, и Стив слышит, как тот сдерживает смех, и Стив знает, как звучит смех, срывающийся с этих губ.

\- Я думал, я тебя веду на свидание в пятницу, сопляк?

Стив вздрагивает: Баки всегда дразнил его именно так, и он сильно сомневается, что Джон об этом помнит. Слова вытаскивают из сознания несколько воспоминаний, и Стив не может не ответить: 

\- Может быть, пятница еще совсем нескоро, об этом ты не думал, придурок?

На этих словах Джон все-таки заливается смехом, а Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не махнуть в воздухе кулаком в знак победы.

\- Туше. Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать тебе в удовольствии пообщаться с таким представителем мужского пола, как я?

Вот это – легко. Естественно. Перебраниваться с Баки, кем бы он ни был, это что-то, что всегда будет легко даваться Стиву, и он рад этому. Так становится легче отпустить уверенность в том, что Баки всегда нужно быть им самим, чтобы Стив полюбил его.

\- Я так понимаю, это «да»?

\- При одном условии.

\- Ладно…

\- Прошу тебя, блевать только на меня не надо.

Стив белеет от страха; он не помнит, чтобы его рвало прямо на Баки, но потом он понимает, каким серьезным голосом тот это сказал. Прямо как Баки.

\- Вот ты скотина, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я чего-то не помню, - он убирает телефон от уха, когда Джон чуть ли не воет от смеха. – Да, да, смейся, говнюк, вот посмотришь, заплачу ли я за ужин сегодня, - с наигранной обидой отзывается он.

Джон успокаивается, хоть у него это и занимает почти целых две минуты, говорит:

\- Ладно. Пойдем на свидание, которое на самом деле не свидание. За мой счет, потому что да, ты прав, я тот еще говнюк. Или, погоди. Ты ведь «говнюк» сказал? Я тебе даже цветы куплю! Или, нет, лучше! Я тебе стихотворение напишу! Не, слишком уж сопливо. Хм, может я настрою автомат так, чтобы он весь вечер играл только Джони Митчелл.

Стив опять замирает; дважды за один короткий разговор – это Баки чистой воды, не Джон. Но где-то на задворках сознания голос не замолкает: «Джон – это Баки, а Баки – это Джон». Вне зависимости от того, способен ли Баки соединить две личности в одном теле, Стив должен. В противном случае он не может даже надеяться на то, чтобы достучаться хотя бы до одного из них. 

\- Чтоб ты знал, я обожаю Джони Митчелл, - врет он, надеясь, что, даже будучи Джоном, Баки услышит эту ложь и выведет его на чистую воду. По правде говоря, ему даже интересно, заставят ли Баки вспомнить что-нибудь ее песни на их свидании.

Джон смеется, будто точно знает, какой реакции от него ждет Стив:

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, вот подожди, пока я не заставлю тебя два часа без остановки слушать «Both Sides Now».

Стив смеется, совсем немного удивляясь, как все кажется просто.

\- Я быстро сбегаю в душ, я только с работы пришел, но давай встретимся в закусочной минут через тридцать?

\- Договорились. Это у тебя ведь есть план. Я только иду следом. Увидимся.

Стив чуть ли не вылетает из машины, несется в номер, чуть не разрывая футболку, стягивая ее с себя, и идет в ванную. Это не первое свидание, решает он, отчаянно хватаясь за «свидание, которое не свидание», как назвал его Джон. Сегодня он напомнит себе, что нашел того человека, которого искал последние годы, что любовь превзойдет все; сегодня он избавится от страха и стыда, которые переполняют его. Он начал это путешествие, чтобы найти любовь всей своей жизни, и теперь, когда он сделал это, не отпустит его просто так. Он помнит, о чем думал, оставляя позади Бруклин, помнит, как решил, что без Баки ему не перед кем отчитываться. У него ноги подкашиваются от облегчения, которое он испытывает, зная, что теперь он снова отвечает за кого-то – снова отвечает за Баки.

*

К тому моменту, когда наступает пятница, Стив уже тысячи раз успевает проиграть в голове их «не-свидание». Как и договаривались, они встретились в закусочной, заказали кофе и выпечку, усаживаясь за тот же столик, где они «встретились». За разговором они выпили почти четыре кофейника, съели почти все вкусности и больше смеялись, чем разговаривали. Они одновременно обсуждали все на свете и говорили ни о чем, и Стиву каким-то чудом удалось увести разговор от их общей истории и даже от разговоров о Бруклине. Вместо этого он рассказал Джону о юге, об океане в прохладный калифорнийский день, о бесконечном спокойствии леса. Джон в ответ поделился собственными воспоминаниями, за которые Стив держался, как за спасательный круг, восхищенный и благодарный. Джон хоть и рассказывал немного – либо потому что не так много помнил, либо потому что стеснялся, Стив не был уверен – он рассказал достаточно, чтобы Стив благодарил его за то, что с момента исчезновения он, по крайней мере, был в порядке. Не считая потери памяти.

В конце концов, пришло время закрытия, владелец очень нехотя выдворил их из закусочной. На улице Джон достал упаковку легких «Мальборо», сунул одну сигарету в рот и предложил Стиву. Поразмыслив, Стив согласился и взял сигарету. Он вспомнил, как Баки однажды купил пачку сигарет. Ему только-только исполнилось восемнадцать, и он хотел воспользоваться одним из данных ему с возрастом прав. Так что в темном переулке за баром, где им разрешали пить, хоть они и были несовершеннолетними, он прикурил сразу несколько. Стиву было сложно вдыхать, дым щекотал, и он был на грани приступа астмы, чувствуя где-то в горле предупреждающий звонок, что это может быть опасно, пока Баки корчился от вкуса. «Старик, и людям нравится?» - спросил тогда он удивленно. В ответ Стив только закашлялся, и Баки виновато посмотрел на него, отобрал сигарету и затушил ее. «О чем я только думал, у тебя же астма!».

Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку, вспоминая, подумал, нравится ли вкус Джону теперь. Словно по команде, Джон достал зажигалку из кармана, прикурил сигарету Стива, а потом свою, затянулся глубоко.

\- Старик, были бы они на вкус получше, - чуть ли не заныл он.

Стив ухмыльнулся, сделал затяжку: теперь курить легче, чем в подростковом возрасте. Он думал, что причина этому - вся выкуренная травка. Если бы он верил в судьбу, то сказал бы, что вселенная знала, что вот этот самый момент рано или поздно наступил бы, и именно поэтому он тогда, два года назад, принял кальян у хиппи из рощи красного дерева. Сигареты же затуманивали сознание совсем по-другому, будто мгновенное опьянение, очень похожее на стакан бурбона на пустой желудок. Они дружески молчали, стояли рядом, опираясь о стену закусочной, уходящую в переулок. Это было знакомо по миллиону других причин, каждую из которых Стиву хотелось сосчитать.

Качая головой, он прогоняет воспоминания, сосредотачиваясь на работе. Они с Джоном сегодня идут на настоящее свидание, и у него внутри все начинает дрожать от затаившегося под кожей волнения. Он знает, что не о чем волноваться, знает, что они уже обо всем поговорили за кофе, и он уже даже не стыдится прошлых выходных. Он снова чувствует себя подростком, ждет, что сейчас все закончится и Баки скажет ему, что это была шутка. Время ползет, как улитка, и Стив за день выполняет больше работы, чем за всю неделю. На телефоне стоит будильник, чтобы напомнить ему, когда пора идти домой – «нет, не домой», подсказывает ему голос в голове, «ты там не живешь» - принять душ. Когда он, наконец, звонит, Стив бросает инструмент с такой силой, что кусок дерева, который он пытался спасти, трескается. Не способный сдержать эмоции, он смеется, хохочет, по-доброму ругается, что ведет себя как влюбленный глупец. Он влюблен, но сегодняшний день посвящен тому, чтобы влюбиться в кого-то другого.

Пока они росли, Стиву всегда нравилось думать, что в Баки он влюбится как-то по-другому, но не менее волнующим образом. Например, он полюбит то, в какой цвет Баки покрасит волосы, или как Баки полюбит нервозность Стива, пока тот готовил уроки в колледже. Что они влюбятся друг в друга, наблюдая, как каждый ведет себя в качестве родителя. Часть его оплакивает эту потерю, он пытается отпустить эти желания, чтобы быть честным с Джоном, но другая часть его старается верить в то, что Джон, возможно, просто еще один способ для Стива все равно влюбиться в Баки.

*

Спустя двадцать минут после того, как Стив заходит в номер мотеля, в дверь стучат. Стив уже принял душ, побрился и успел пятнадцать минут поругать себя за то, что кроме джинсов и футболок у него в гардеробе ничего нет. Даже рубашки. Он решает отправиться за покупками при первой возможности. Он, наконец, выбирает простую черную футболку, единственную приличную куртку, старую и кожаную, которая принадлежала отцу. Понимая, что Джон уже две минуты как ждет на улице, он несется к выходу и открывает дверь, раскрасневшись от стыда. 

\- Прости, я только обуюсь. Задержался в душе после работы, - объясняет он, приглашая Джона внутрь.

Джон смеется – либо от Стива и его неловкости, либо от румянца на его лице, Стив не уверен, – пожимает плечами и усаживается в кресло в углу.

\- Не спеши. Столик заказан на семь, просто хотел выехать заранее.

Стив сидит на кровати, согнувшись пополам и завязывая шнурки на кедах, тех, что выглядят получше, и распрямляется, глядя на Джона.

\- Столик? Это что за такое пафосное место? – спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было слышно возражения.

Джон показывает язык, и Стив смеется, снова возвращаясь к шнуркам.

\- Не волнуйся, мистер строитель, у меня сегодня все под контролем. Не скажу, что заведение такое уж пафосное, я просто хотел конкретный столик. – Когда Стив снова смотрит на него, Джон подмигивает и встает. – Ты готов?

Стив поднимается на ноги, берет Джона за руку, отвечает:

\- Готов.

Маленькая часть его рада, что Джон не слышит, как его сердце пропустило удар. Он думает, что он готов начать это – что бы это ни было – с Джоном, но… другая часть его все еще не хочет отпускать прошлое.

*

Стив решает, что дорога в ресторан могла быть и хуже: она занимает всего полчаса, а музыкальный вкус Джона отличается от Баки достаточно, чтобы дать почувствовать сходство, но не подавлять этим. Джон спрашивает Стива, как прошел его день на работе, и Стив смеется:

\- Я укладываю доски для скамеек на стадионе. Честно, каждый день одно и то же. А у тебя как? Работал над классными тачками?

Джон пожимает плечами.

\- Мистер Райли не разрешает часто работать над ними. Многие клиенты – постоянные в салоне, машины их родителей чинил сам мистер Райли, машины родителей их родителей. Бизнес слишком семейный, чтобы впускать меня в этот круг. Но иногда к нам заезжает какой-нибудь заблудившийся турист. Сегодня, например, мне выпало удовольствие заменить генератор на навороченном внедорожнике, которому место в большом городе. Кроме этого я обычно занимаюсь счетами. - Стив старается выглядеть непринужденно – больше всего на свете Баки ненавидел математику. – Не знаю, правда, почему он дал мне эту работу, - продолжает Джон. – Я не самый лучший счетовод. К тому же терпеть не могу математику.

Стив смеется – потому что в этом месте стоит посмеяться – и понимает, что они сворачивают к ресторану. Как Джон и говорил, место не выглядит слишком дорогим, хоть оно и на порядок выше той закусочной, где прошло их «не-свидание». Они выбираются из машины почти одновременно, и Джон снова протягивает Стиву руку; тот легко берет ее. Стив открывает для них дверь, и Джон отпускает его, чтобы подойти к хостес. Стив не успевает присесть в зоне ожидания, как Джон снова хватает его за руку и кивает в сторону девушки, которая должна отвести их к столику. Они молча следуют за ней, так же тепло улыбаются ей в ответ, садясь за стол. Они заказывают напитки, и девушка оставляет им меню, возвращаясь на свое место.

\- Итак, - начинает Джон, заглядывая в меню. – Заказывай, что хочешь. Я буду филе, так что если ты из тех людей, которым стыдно заказывать что-то дороже их спутника, можешь начать с него, - он подмигивает Стиву, касается ногой его лодыжки, давая Стиву понять, что шутит.

Стив смеется и открывает меню на морепродуктах.

\- Вот только за это я закажу стейк и лобстера, - говорит он, надавливая щиколоткой в ответ на движение Джона. Тот улыбается, наклоняя голову, и они оба внимательно изучают меню. Когда к ним подходит официантка, представляясь, они оба готовы заказать. Джон не соврал, заказывает филе, а Стив, отчасти, чтобы поиздеваться, а отчасти потому что не может теперь не думать о еде, заказывает стейк и лобстера. Джон доволен, потому что смеется дружелюбно и тянется через столик, чтобы взять Стива за руку.

\- На нашем «не-свидании» ты сказал, что жил в Калифорнии. Каково это было, помимо пляжа и неба? – спрашивает Джон с искренним интересом.

Стив улыбается – и внутри тоже: говорить о Калифорнии безопасно, и если бы не причины, по которым он туда отправился, это было бы одно из самых счастливых его воспоминаний, отчего говорить только легче.

\- Ты хочешь знать о чем-то конкретном? В течение двух лет я пожил немного в разных местах во всем штате.

Джон задумывается на мгновение, а потом у него появляется блеск в глазах.

\- Ладно. Любимая закусочная во всем штате, любимое место на карте, где ты оказался, хоть и не хотел, и-и-и… любимая достопримечательность, какую ты видел, - задает задачку он.

Стив улыбается еще шире, обдумывает свои ответы.

\- Любимое место поесть? Легко. В Санта Барбаре есть магазинчик, старая итальянская деликатесная, владельцы – женатая пара. У них есть сэндвичи, которые одновременно самые дешевые и самые вкусные, какие ты когда-либо пробовал. Хлеб – что-то похожее на французскую булочку или хлеб на закваске, не помню точно, а еще прошутто, пепперони, салями, перчики пепперончини, сыр проволоне и какой-то соус. Я даже объяснить не могу, но вся эта еда вместе, и еще и соус, который они сами готовят… господи, теперь лобстер окажется совсем не вкусным, потому что кроме этого сэндвича я ни о чем другом думать не могу!

Стив дуется, вспоминая сэндвич, и Джон пытается, правда, пытается не засмеяться. Ему это совершенно не удается, и Стив дуется только сильнее, хоть и видно, что наигранно.

\- Ладно. С этим разобрались. Дальше!

\- Тоже легко. Хотя, может, и нет. Мне легко рассказать, но не так легко объяснить, почему это место мое любимое. Мне просто стало смешно, наверное. В Керн Каунти есть местечко, называется «Тыквенный Центр». – Джон заливается смехом, и Стив шутливо пинает его под столом. – Серьезно, реальное место. На него можно наткнуться только с одного конкретного шоссе, но я почти уверен, что на вывеске было написано что-то вроде «Население: 18». Восемнадцать. Во всем городе. Не знаю, почему, но когда я увидел этот указатель, то не мог перестать смеяться. Так что поэтому это одно из моих любимых мест, когда я вспоминаю два года, проведенные в штате. 

Конечно, это ложь. Стив помнит, почему рассмеялся. Баки с ума сходил по городам со странными названиями, и Стив всегда говорил ему, что он - единственный человек во всей Америке с таким увлечением. Баки всегда спорил, что неправда это все, потому что кто-то же должен был называть все эти города, на что Стив отвечал: «Ага, и в большинстве из этих городов население не больше восемнадцати человек, так что ты тут явно в меньшинстве». То, что он наткнулся на город со странным названием, прямо как любил Баки, в котором население было ровно восемнадцать человек, казалось чем-то сказочным. Потратив столько времени, прячась в собственной грусти, Стив просто не мог сдержать смех, который так и лился из него. Он не врет, говоря Джону, что это одно из его самых любимых воспоминаний.

\- Господи, обожаю города с безумно странными названиями, - признается Джон, смеясь самой идее того, что есть город, названный «Тыквенным центром». – Ладно, последнее, клянусь, и можешь ты мне задать какой-нибудь идиотский вопрос.

\- Любимая достопримечательность. Тоже легко. Роща из красного дерева на севере штата.

\- Давай начистоту, ты повернут на природе? Только не говори, что ты тайно состоишь в Гринписе и что сделаешь из меня зеленого или еще что, - шутит Джон.

\- Вовсе нет. На самом деле я родом из большого города. Но было что-то в том, чтобы просто стоять под этими деревьями, смотреть на звезды сквозь кроны. Я чувствовал себя таким невероятно маленьким, и, тем не менее, казалось, что я так много понимал. Я не могу объяснить. Тебе придется поверить мне на слово, пока сам там однажды не побываешь.

Джон мягко улыбается, сжимает Стиву руку.

\- Кто знает, может, однажды ты меня сам туда отвезешь. Ладно, твоя очередь, задавай вопрос.

Стив еле сдерживается, чтобы не спросить то, что ему действительно хочется. Этот вопрос был у него на кончике языка с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Джона. «Как ты можешь не помнить меня?»

\- Мой босс рассказал мне немного о тебе, после того как я кинул его ради тебя в тот вечер в закусочной. Но он сказал, что никто почти ничего не знает о тебе до того, как ты переехал сюда. Чем ты занимался всю жизнь?

Джон сначала сжимает руку Стива крепче, а потом расслабляет хватку настолько, что Стиву кажется, он и вовсе отпустит. Этого не происходит, и, вздохнув, Джон отвечает:

\- Я и сам не уверен. Доктора говорят, что у меня ретроградная амнезия. Я не помню ничего до тех пор, пока два года назад не набрел на этот город. Мне иногда мерещится что-то, картинки большого города, проносящиеся мимо такси, что-то такое. Но я не помню. И честно говоря, не знаю, что изменится. Да, может, у меня была семья, но люди здесь тоже добры ко мне. Они приютили меня, когда у меня ничего не было. – Он смотрит на Стива вызывающе, будто подталкивая его сказать, что он глупец, что ему стоит все вспомнить.

Осторожно, очень осторожно Стив придает лицу понимающее выражение, а потом говорит: 

\- Я понимаю, Джон. Правда. – Стиву ужасно больно вспоминать самому, и он проклят, потому что помнит каждую мелочь. Он и представить не может, как бы чувствовал себя Баки, если бы знал, что оставил позади, представить не может, как он будет жить с этим знанием. Впервые Стив радуется, что вынес то, что ему пришлось вынести – потерять легче, чем нести чувство вины.

Джон опускает плечи от облегчения, и Стив сжимает ему руку. В этот момент к ним подходит официантка с едой, и они одновременно принимаются есть. Стив угощает Джона лобстером, а Джон заставляет Стива попробовать картошку. Они еще говорят о том, где побывал Стив, какие машины чинил Джон, о людях в городе, кто по-настоящему добрый, а кто, кажется, слишком сильно старается. Расправляются с едой они быстрее, чем ожидали, Джон оплачивает счет, а Стив оставляет чаевые. Они встают, берутся за руки и выходят. Стив останавливается, чтобы поблагодарить хостес за прекрасное обслуживание. Та краснеет, и Джон тихо фыркает, когда они выходят. Джон открывает дверь машины для Стива, сам садится за руль, и они выезжают с парковки. Стив чувствует, что тот хочет что-то сказать.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает он.

\- Ладно, прозвучит безумно слащаво, но… ты не хочешь пойти прогуляться? Тут недалеко есть парк, там очень красиво ночью. Это одно из немногих мест, где ничего не засвечивает небо, рядом нет ни одного фонаря.

Стив берет Джона за руку.

\- Да уж, немного слащаво, но хорошо. Пойдем.

Джон прав, парк великолепен. В небе висит полная луна, освещая им путь. Хорошо, учитывая, что Джон не шутил, когда говорил, что вблизи нет ни одного уличного фонаря. Луна отражается в пруду в центре парка, и Джон идет к краю, садится на одеяло, которое достал из багажника. Они ложатся, плечо к плечу, не разжимая рук, молча смотрят на ночное небо. Стив не уверен, это Баки подсознательно вырывается на поверхность или именно Джон все это придумал, но наблюдать за звездами было одним из самых любимых их занятий. Они могли часами ехать по дороге, только чтобы найти кусочек чистого неба и место, где можно было спокойно посидеть.

Им так удобно в тишине, что Стив почти уверен, что они вот-вот уснут, но Джон начинает дрожать. Стив быстро снимает куртку и набрасывает ее на Джона, вспоминая, что Баки всегда мерз быстрее его самого. Джон выпускает руку и кладет голову Стиву на грудь, обнимая его за талию. Они лежат вот так почти два часа, прижавшись друг к другу и наблюдая за небом, пока, наконец, не решают возвращаться обратно в город.

Баки самонадеянно, хоть и в шутку, поехал бы сразу домой, притворно интересуясь у Стива, не хочет ли он зайти в гости. Джон же, на удивление, ведет себя по-другому, отвозит Стива прямиком в мотель. Но он выходит из машины, чтобы открыть Стиву дверь, и у самого номера без промедлений целует его. Стоит губам соприкоснуться, Стив чувствует, как по всему телу гулко разносится шок. Знакомый вкус рта, по которому он гуляет языком, удивление от того, насколько по-другому целуется Джон. Они отстраняются, желая друг другу спокойной ночи, еще раз целуются, на этот раз не так глубоко, и расходятся.

Уже внутри Стив думает о поцелуе, о том, что он чувствует. Скоро он понимает, что, может быть, только может быть, он, наконец, начинает отпускать Баки. И, может быть, это не самая худшая в мире вещь.

*

За следующие несколько недель Стив находит определенный темп – и в работе, и в личной жизни. При каждой возможности они с Джоном обедают вместе, либо в закусочной, либо Джон приносит мясную нарезку и кока-колу, усаживается на недоделанные сиденья стадиона. Второе их свидание проходит в том же соседнем городе, но на этот раз они идут в кино и бросают монетку, чтобы выбрать между пафосным ужастиком и очередным блокбастером. Выигрывает ужастик, и они громко смеются, покупая билеты. В кинотеатре больше никого нет, отчего сам просмотр становится только лучше, потому что им никто не мешает громко смеяться над сюжетом и игрой актеров. В какой-то момент Джон начинает смеяться так заливисто и свободно, что Стив замечает тень Баки. Он прогоняет эти мысли, а когда в голове снова становится тихо, Джон держит его за руку.

Ричард настаивает, чтобы они пришли на ежегодное барбекю, проводимое в середине лета, чтобы хотя бы побольше узнать о Джоне. «Парень, ты пойми, ты знаешь больше, чем кто-либо в этом городе, а мы знаем его с самого первого дня. Нам просто любопытно». Стив знает, что они желают ему только лучшего, говорит это Джону, но тот соглашается только потому что для Стива это очевидно много значит. Барбекю оказывается куда веселее, чем они предполагали, и Джон узнает, что его чувство юмора нравится практически всем присутствующим женщинам, которые ловят каждое его слово. Стив долго стоит рядом с Ричардом, общается со старшим офицером и окружным представителем, периодически глазами находя в толпе Джона. Ричард смеется, хлопает его по плечу, говорит: «Не переживай, Стив. Я видел, как этот мальчишка смотрит на тебя. Он просто общается с людьми». Стив заливается румянцем, но перестает следить за Джоном; а стоит ему перестать, Джон сразу находит глазами его.

Их третье свидание такое же простое, как и второе. Они снова возвращаются в соседний городок, на этот раз в парк, где гуляли ночью. Стив взял еду для пикника, а Джон пообещал организовать музыку. Они едят сидя, слушая мягкие ноты Джони Митчелл, доносящиеся из стерео, кормят уток остатками хлеба. Стив складывается пополам от смеха, когда какой-то гусь начинает гнаться за Джоном, и Джон нападает за это на Стива, щекоча. Они валятся на землю и так и лежат, переплетя ноги, взлохмаченные, и смеются, пытаясь перевести дух. Джон подтягивается и нежно целует Стива, а когда они отстраняются, улыбки превращаются в более мягкие и чувственные.

Несколько недель подряд Стив не может заставить себя хоть чем-то заняться после работы, кроме как лежать бревном на диване, так что спустя десять дней без настоящего свидания Джон предлагает заехать за ним после работы и приготовить ужин. У Стива чуть не вырывается: «Да ты же даже суп можешь спалить!» - прежде чем он вспоминает, что это не Баки. Может быть, Джон научился готовить без того, чтобы оповестить о своих попытках местную пожарную часть. Он соглашается на свидание, и на следующий день Джон заезжает за ним ровно в пять. Они отправляются к Джону домой, и он готовит саму вкусную курицу и дамплинги, которые Стив ел с тех самых пор, как умерла его мать. После они лежат, обнявшись, на кровати, фоном гудит телевизор, и никто не думает о том, что Стиву надо возвращаться домой.

После этого они часто проводят ночь вместе, всегда у Джона, и Стив всегда уходит до того, как он просыпается, всегда оставляет записку на подушке или завтрак на сковородке на плите. Просто чтобы Джон знал, что Стив не сбежал и не бросил его. Доходит до того, что соседи теперь спрашивают Джона, где Стив, если он не с ним, и когда Стив возвращается в мотель, управляющий всегда спрашивает о Джоне. Внутри Стива начинает зарождаться что-то теплое, он радуется тому, какими домашними они становятся, и тому, что он искренне начинает влюбляться в Джона, не привязывая к нему Баки.

Сначала Стив чувствует себя виноватым, потому что не хочет заходить дальше с Джоном, но тот уверяет его, что ожидание стоит того, обещает не настаивать. Как и с самой их первой встречи, Джон сдерживает обещание, и дальше ленивых обжиманий - на кровати, на заднем сиденье машины, под звездами, - дело никогда не заходит. Руки не блуждают там, где им не дозволено. Все так просто. Стив уверяет себя, скоро. Если честно, ему хочется быть уверенным, что он полностью влюблен в Джона, когда они решатся на этот шаг. Чувство вины полностью поглотит его, если он переспит с Джоном, только чтобы проснуться с мыслями о Баки.

*

Уже прошло почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как Стив приехал в этот город и начал работу над скамейками на стадионе, и, наконец, он заканчивает. В последний день работы Ричард наблюдает за Стивом, как тот трудится с широкой улыбкой на лице, и когда Стив заканчивает укладывать уплотнитель на последний ряд скамеек, аплодирует.

\- Молодец! - кричит он, хлопая Стива по плечу, как обычно любит делать. – Ты хорошо потрудился, Стив. Настолько хорошо, что мы перераспределили несколько статей расходов в районе и дадим тебе бонус к последнему чеку. И даже не смей возражать, - говорит он, взмахивая рукой, когда Стив уже открывает рот. – Ты заслужил все до последнего цента, сынок. – Они вместе собирают мусор, и Ричард провожает Стива на парковку, где их машины стоят рядом. – Так ты теперь уедешь, или останешься еще ненадолго? – спрашивает он, опираясь о машину.

Стив запускает пальцы в волосы, отчасти, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, а отчасти, чтобы пот в глаза не тек. 

\- Я пока не уверен. Все зависит от того, чего хочет Джон, наверное. Узнаем к вечеру, - Стив протягивает Ричарду руку, а тот отталкивает ее и вместо этого быстро, но крепко обнимает Стива.

\- Я знаю, что скажу за многих из нас в городе: надеюсь, ты останешься. А если уедешь, не забывай про нас, понял?

Стив сразу кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Конечно. Представить не могу, как брошу вас здесь.

Они забираются в машины, и Стив едет к мотелю, чтобы принять душ перед тем, как отправиться в мастерскую к Джону. Он закончил немного раньше, так что времени предостаточно, и он не спешит, выбирая одежду. В конце концов, он решает надеть джинсы и рубашку, которую стащил у Джона, когда они только начали ночевать у него. Одевшись, он забирает бумажник и выходит, быстро добирается в мастерскую Джона.

Джон закопался в финансовые отчеты, работает внимательно, высунув язык из уголка рта, хмурится. Стиву хочется сфотографировать его, чтобы сохранить этот момент, такой обычный для Баки, но он вовремя ловит себя. Часть его всегда будет любить Баки Барнса, всегда будет искать его лучшего друга везде, куда бы он ни отправился. Этого нельзя отрицать. Но сейчас – а сейчас важно именно это, - Стив влюблен в Джона. Он только надеется, что Джон тоже любит его.

Наконец, Джон поднимает на него глаза, улыбается и бросает ручку.

\- Эй! А я как раз заканчиваю. Подожди, еще же нет пяти? Ты почему уже пришел? Удрал с работы? – укоризненно спрашивает Джон.

\- Вообще-то, - отвечает Стив, – я закончил. Стадион готов.

У Джона глаза темнеют на мгновение, так быстро, что Стив не уверен, что вообще заметил. Он не успевает всмотреться в его глаза внимательнее, как Джон улыбается широко, восклицает:

\- Закончил?! Тогда давай валить отсюда! Надо отметить пирогом и пивом в закусочной!

Стив позволяет Джону важно ввести его в закусочную, по пути громко восклицая похвалы, и все остальные жители подхватывают, тоже поздравляя. Люди подходят к нему, благодарят за хорошо проделанную работу, говорят, что ждут не дождутся новой игры, чтобы поближе посмотреть на стадион. Несколько ребят спрашивают, пойдет ли Стив на игру, и он пожимает плечами, отвечая: «Посмотрим».

Пообщавшись практически со всеми в закусочной, Стив и Джон, наконец, усаживаются за тот столик, где впервые встретились. Владелец подходит к ним, чтобы принять заказ, приносит еду и напитки почти сразу же: они даже не успевают начать разговор. Даже оставшись наедине, Стив замечает, что Джон ведет себя молчаливее обычного. Кажется, он обиделся, почти сердится, и Стив знает, почему.

\- Эй, - зовет он, крепко беря Джона за руку. – Что случилось?

Джон жует пирог, обдумывая ответ.

\- Ты ведь теперь уедешь, да? Работа закончилась.

Стив быстро представляет, каково это будет: уехать из города, оставив позади единственного человека, которого он искал столько лет. Он кладет вилку, тянется и берет лицо Джона в ладони.

\- Эй, Джон, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста? – он ждет, пока Джон не поднимает на него глаза. – Даже если бы я захотел, то не смог бы просто взять и уехать, - мягко признается он, надеясь, что остальные посетители закусочной решат перестать так следить за их разговором.

В ответ Джон улыбается, ярко и широко, бросает пятьдесят долларов на стол, кричит:

\- Сдачи не надо, Скотт! – и вытаскивает Стива за дверь, направляясь в мотель. Стив едва успевает закрыть за ними дверь, как Джон прислоняет его к стене, страстно целуя. Стив отвечает с не меньшим энтузиазмом, и вскоре они оказывается на кровати, полуголые, тяжело дышат.

Джон мешкает, вспоминая, что Стив был не готов заняться с ним сексом, но Стив качает головой, мягко целует его и смотрит прямо в глаза:

\- Я хочу. Я люблю тебя.

Не звучат фанфары, и не начинается церемония поздравлений. Слышен только шепот, слова любви, тихие стоны, глубокие вздохи. Они проводят так несколько часов, сводя друг друга с ума; словно повторяя первый раз, когда они лежали, обнявшись, Стив кладет голову Джону на грудь, а тот лениво водит пальцем по руке Стива, вырисовывая непонятные фигуры. Они уже сбились со счета, сколько раз признались друг другу в любви, да им и все равно. Каждый раз слова произносятся словно впервые – наполненные магией, обещанием и надеждой. Почти одновременно, как и многое, что они делают, они проваливаются в сон.

На следующее утро Джон просыпается раньше Стива впервые за все время, когда они спали вместе. Он думает, это потому, что Стиву просто не нужно идти на работу – будильник так и не звонит. Вчера на радостях они порвали рубашку Джона, так что он лезет к Стиву в комод, чтобы позаимствовать одну. Он помнит, где Стив хранит их, вытягивает нужный ящик, роется в поисках чего-нибудь поудобнее. Но вместо этого натыкается на изношенную коробку с надписью «Воспоминания».

Из чистого любопытства он открывает ее, думает, что, наверное, там будут детские фотографии Стива или фото его погибших родителей. Он не собирается рассматривать все содержимое, уже хочет закрыть крышку, увидев школьную куртку, лежащую поверх всего остального. И в этот момент он замечает карточку, выглядывающую из-под рукавов. Джон аккуратно вытягивает фотографию, удивленно смотрит на собственное лицо, на лицо Стива рядом. Он поражен, не потому, что видит их совместную фотографию – они фотографировались вместе – скорее потому, что здесь им не может быть больше одиннадцати лет. 

Он не знает, что движет им: злость, любопытство или страх. Он просто знает, что следующий логический шаг – это вывалить содержимое коробки целиком. Он оседает на пол, то ли потому что ноги от горя больше не держат, то ли ради места, чтобы все уместилось вокруг него. Тем не менее, он сидит, скрестив ноги, достает по одному предметы из коробки. Имя на куртке оказывается не Роджерс, как он сначала думал. На ней написано Барнс. Под курткой лежат другие фотографии вместе со Стивом, все сделанные в разное время. На обороте каждой аккуратным курсивом написано «Стив и Баки» и год, когда было сделано фото. Джон вздрагивает, вспоминая, как Стив назвал его Баки, напившись тогда в баре возле прачечной.

В коробке есть еще несколько писем, несколько рисунков, валентинка, книги, на форзаце которых написаны имена Баки и Стива, будто они вместе владели ими. Джон снова осматривает каждый предмет, выжигая каждую фотографию в сознании, выкладывает их в хронологическом порядке. Чем больше он смотрит на все эти напоминания, тем быстрее меняется его настроение. Он вдруг так чертовски зол, он просто в ярости. Он уже собирается встать и уйти, когда слышит, как Стив резко вздыхает. Джон не знает точно, когда тот проснулся, но вскакивает на ноги, стараясь воспользоваться разницей в росте, потому что не похоже, что Стив собирается подниматься с кровати.

\- Джон, прошу, я могу объяс…

Джон обрывает его, взрываясь:

\- Можешь объяснить?! Да ну? – он берет первую попавшуюся фотографию. – Каким же, блядь, образом ты можешь это объяснить?!

Стив съеживается, будто становится меньше, хоть это и невозможно. Совсем тихо он отвечает:

\- Надо было рассказать тебе. Сразу, прямо в тот вечер в баре. Мне следовало рассказать тебе, кто ты. Следовало попробовать помочь тебе вспомнить. Но… ты был так уверен в том, кто ты теперь. И я просто…

\- Да уж, пожалуйста, Стив, как же ты оправдаешь то, что воспользовался парнем с амнезией. Парнем, который ни разу тебе не соврал. Ни разу. Черт, да если бы на всех этих фотографиях не было написано, я бы сомневался, что Стив – это твое настоящее имя. Все, что ты говорил мне с самой нашей первой встречи – ложь, не так ли? Прошлой ночью… черт, да я влюбился в тебя, по-настоящему. Я открылся тебе, а все это время ты, что, гонялся за тем, кем я был раньше? Открою тебе секрет, Роджерс, я больше не он! 

Джон хватает ключи и вылетает из номера, оставляя Стива сидеть на кровати в перепутанных простынях и с горячими слезами на щеках. Как бы ему ни хотелось побежать за ним, Джон прав. Он не может оправдать своего поведения. Он ничерта не может оправдать из того, что натворил.

*

Джон чуть ли не бежит домой, сразу садится в машину и несется прочь по шоссе. Он не уверен, куда едет, зачем, но останавливается только три часа спустя. Он не успевает обдумать принятое решение, как тормозит первого попавшегося дилера, покупает пакетик героина и шприц. Он не уверен, что побудило его на это, но он всегда подозревал, что бледные следы на руках именно от этого. Пройдя несколько кварталов, он сворачивает в переулок за убогим баром. Джон прячется за мусорным баком, перевязывает левую руку и вкалывает сразу половину шприца. Эффект моментален, такой знакомый и пугающий. Теплое спокойствие растекается по всему телу, пока он соскальзывает на землю. Ноги не держат. Он ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя так спокойно, он уверен в этом, и хоть ему сейчас хорошо, он чувствует нездоровый страх, схватывающий под поверхностью.

Он еще даже не вынул иглу из вены, специально старается сделать это аккуратно. Нехорошо будет вот так умереть от кайфа, причиной которому стал порыв злости. Вынимая иглу из-под кожи, он чувствует, будто сняли завесу с воспоминаний в сознании. Вспышки прошлой жизни взрываются перед глазами, и он жмурится, надеясь, что они прекратятся. Как бы крепко он ни сжимал веки, как бы сильно ни вдавливал пальцы, он не может спрятаться от потоков воспоминаний. Он вспоминает, как Стив уехал учиться, вспоминает, как поцеловал его на прощание и пообещал встретиться летом. Он вспоминает первую дорожку кокаина, как первый раз попробовал экстази, вспоминает первую иглу, которая проткнула кожу вне врачебного кабинета. Он вспоминает, как после все закрутилось.

Некоторые воспоминания ясные, четкие, другие – словно в тумане. Он слабо вспоминает омелу над дверью, как Стив неуверенно поцеловал его. Он ясно видит, как родители одеваются в театр. Он всхлипывает, понимая, что у него есть родители. У него есть семья. Он вспоминает тощего мальчишку, которого били в живот, вспоминает, как заступился за него, вспоминает, как тот тогда сказал: «Я бы и сам справился». Как после представился, и как в ответ получил застенчивую улыбку и: «Я Стив».

Джона начинает трясти, и он подтягивает колени к груди, слышит предательский голос в голове: «Ты нарушил обещание, Баки. Ты пообещал, что уедешь, чтобы Стив никогда не узнал, какой ты слабый. Посмотри теперь на себя, скрючился за мусорным баком, опять сбежал от Стива». Он яростно трясет головой, прогоняя этот голос, крича в сознании: «Стив любил меня даже когда я был сам не свой!»

Пока голоса в голове пытаются спорить, Баки – и ведь он Баки, он снова Баки, он никогда не был Джоном, Джон был способом спрятаться, второй кожей, фасадом – фокусируется на том дне, когда Стив снова вошел в его жизнь. Он вспоминает электрический ток, пронесшийся по всему телу, когда он прикоснулся к нему впервые, захлебывается смехом, понимая, что подал тогда Стиву чашку именно такого кофе, который он любил, задыхается от понимания того, как Стив, должно быть, любил его, чтобы проделать весь этот путь за все это время, чтобы найти его и полюбить даже несмотря на то, что он превратился в другого человека. Даже когда мир вокруг мрачнеет, а он сам проваливается во тьму, он решает найти Стива. Рассказать ему правду и получить правду в ответ. Может быть… может быть, им удастся все исправить…

*

Прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как Джон… Баки выбежал из номера мотеля, и Стив все это время не отрывался от карты, пытаясь исключить места, куда Баки мог направиться. Список сузился до городка в нескольких часах езды и еще одного немного дальше; где бы Баки ни был, у Стива осталась одна надежда, одна мантра, не умолкающая в голове. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только пусть он будет цел и невредим. Это я во всем виноват. Пожалуйста, Баки, только будь в порядке. И как раз когда он, держа ключ-карту в руке, начинает завязывать шнурки, готовый отправиться на поиски, дверь в номер открывается. Он замирает, сидя на краю кровати и крепко схватившись за шнурки, удивленно смотрит на Баки. Его лицо не выдает никаких эмоций, и они оба молчат, кажется, безумно долго. Пока…

\- Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор такой сопляк.

Стив еще никогда не был настолько благодарен, что уже сидит на заднице, и все равно ему каким-то образом удается рухнуть. Баки – и Стив думает, что это должен быть Баки – бросается к нему, обнимает, прижимая его голову к груди. Баки опускается медленно, пока не утыкается лицом Стиву в ключицу, совсем не так, как в первый раз, когда Стив сказал Баки, что любит его. Они оба плачут, даже не пытаясь скрывать, но никто не говорит ни слова. Когда же слезы, наконец, высыхают, оставляя после себя только всхлипы, Баки говорит:

\- Я помню… помню, почему ушел. Обещаю, я тебе все расскажу, если ты расскажешь мне все, что сам знаешь. И… если ты меня потом не возненавидишь…

\- Мне кажется, ты уже должен понять, что я никогда не буду способен возненавидеть тебя, Бак, - мягко говорит Стив.

\- …я хочу домой, Стив. Отвезешь меня? Мы можем поехать домой?

Стив немного отстраняется, убирает волосы Баки назад, прямо как раньше, улыбается ему сквозь слезы.

\- Хорошо. Поехали домой, Бак.

*

Ровно шесть лет после того, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс объявлен пропавшим без вести, в дверь дома Барнсов в Бруклине, штат Нью-Йорк, раздается стук. Миссис Барнс вздыхает в гостиной, медленно и устало идет открывать, думая, кто бы мог прийти в такой несчастный день. Открыв дверь, она в шоке смотрит на гостей, не в силах произнести ни слова. На пороге стоит – выше, старше, худее, но все-таки ее – Баки. Позади него улыбается Стив Роджерс, которого она несколько лет не видела. Держа руку на сердце, она зовет мужа, сама падая сыну в объятия. Впервые за шесть долгих лет она чувствует тепло солнца на коже.


End file.
